


50 first kisses

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Asphyxiation, Consensual, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Вальтер и Морган впервые встречают друг друга, снова и снова.





	50 first kisses

Впервые они спят вместе в Сан-Франциско, весной две тысячи тридцать первого. После заседания совета директоров верхушка «Транстар» перемещается в кабинеты, где пьет виски с содовой и рассуждает о политике; Моргану скучно, но Алекс, самолично завязав ему утром галстук, стребовал обещание произвести хорошее впечатление. Вальтер появляется ненадолго, разговаривает только с отцом и содовой выпивку не разбавляет. 

Морган долго ждет, пока Вальтер, периодически оглядывающий комнату, остановит взгляд на нем. Салютует бокалом. Улыбается, когда Вальтер идет к нему.

— Еще один Ю, да? — говорит Вальтер.

— Тот, который скучает, — уточняет Морган. — А вы?

— Консультант по вопросам персонала. Я работаю на вашего отца. 

Морган не спрашивает, в чем заключается его работа; ему все равно. Он допивает бокал и спрашивает с прямотой, которую Алекс считает бесцеремонной, а его случайные партнеры — очаровательной:

— Секс интересует?

Вальтеру не удается совладать с лицом: удивление на нем читается восхитительно явно. Потом он фыркает:

— Уверен, что наши предпочтения совпадают?

— Мое стоп-слово — «стоп», — говорит Морган и оставляет на столике не только бокал, но и ключ-карту.

Он успевает принять душ, прежде чем слышит шорох отъезжающей двери. 

 

Следующее «впервые» случается месяца через три; Морган не настолько увлечен, чтобы следить за календарем с пристрастием.

Он встречается с отцом в аэропорту — тот отправляется в Советский Союз. Отец представляет их друг другу; Вальтер кивает и протягивает руку. До самолета — два часа, и когда отец уходит в комнату отдыха, чтобы поработать, Морган улыбается и спрашивает:

— Секс интересует? 

Вальтер удивляется — снова. Спрашивает:

— Это способ досадить отцу? Вам не кажется, что для подобной ерунды вам слишком много лет?

Моргану требуется почти полминуты, чтобы понять — дело, вероятно, в удалении нейромода. Он пожимает плечами.

— Говорят, в Советском Союзе секса нет.

Вальтер смеется. 

— Только не думай, что я соглашусь трахаться в чертовом туалете.

— А по тебе не скажешь, что ты недотрога, — улыбается Морган.

Позже, в гостинице при аэропорте, Вальтер стягивает его руки ремнем, и Моргану приходится заплатить за эти слова.

 

Их третья встреча — снова впервые, и Морган окончательно убеждается: Вальтеру регулярно вживляют, а потом удаляют нейромоды. Вероятно, он работает с какими-то секретными данными — а может, делает для отца работу, о которой никто не должен узнать. Морган не спрашивает; ему все равно.

В третий раз им обоим некуда торопиться. Вальтер трахает его в рот, держа за волосы, шлепает членом по щекам и приказывает проглотить. Морган получает скупое «Guter Junge» в награду и не может определиться, смешит его это или заводит. 

Когда ремень снова идет в ход, Морган, задыхаясь, утыкается лбом в покрывало; локти ноют, но ощущение достаточно далеко от боли, чтобы Моргану оно нравилось. 

Когда они завтракают, Вальтер посмеивается над тем, как Морган повторял его имя.

 

После третьего раза Морган просит у Алекса пересылать ему информацию о заданиях Вальтера Даля — никаких подробностей, только даты. У Алекса есть доступ — и он совершенно не умеет отказывать Моргану в том, чего тот хочет. 

Моргана возбуждает элемент исследовательской работы, возможность сравнивать результаты, как при повторении эксперимента. 

На четвертый раз Вальтер говорит:

— Я уже спал с тобой, не так ли?

С Моргана мигом слетает приятная посткоитальная расслабленность. Он говорит — потому что он, по словам Алекса, мудак без инстинкта самосохранения:

— Невежливо заводить такие разговоры, когда моя грудь вся в твоей сперме.

Вальтер закуривает и оглядывается в поисках несуществующей пепельницы.

— Слишком уж хорошо ты мне подходишь.

— Может быть, это любовь? — предполагает Морган. 

Вальтер хмыкает.

— Чертовы Ю.

Он глубоко затягивается. Стряхивает пепел на пол, мстительный ублюдок.

— Я тебя придушу. Не насмерть.

— Понял, — говорит Морган. — Докуривай быстрее.

 

На четвертый раз — дело происходит в Гонг-Конге — у них целых три дня.

Моргану хватает их, чтобы в перерывах между сексом собрать Вальтеру оператора. Обычно ему несвойственно делать подарки, но его охватывает приступ нетипичной сентиментальности. Он называет машину Каспаром и пишет имя на ее боку несмываемым маркером.

— Что у тебя за должность такая? — спрашивает Морган, когда они пьют виски на балконе и он, вытянувшись в кресле, лениво и неторопливо поглаживает пах Вальтера правой ступней. — Даже предположить не могу, что за дерьмо ты делаешь для моего отца. 

— Ты тот из Ю, который любопытный? — лениво интересуется Вальтер.

Он, конечно, не отвечает.

Воздух пахнет дождем, мир голубой и розовый от неоновых вывесок.

У балкона широкие каменные перила; Моргану нравится чувствовать голой спиной горячий воздух и высоту, пока Вальтер трахает его.

Морган понятия не имеет, какой это раз, когда Вальтер прибывает на «Талос-1».


End file.
